mclfandomcom-20200214-history
Constituition
We, the members of Millecielo Famiglia ratified this document on Friday, December 5th, 2008. This constitution is to regulate all actions of family members, from the Boss to Soldiers, maintain order and create a great peaceful place to meet and game with new people under the same family, that of Millecielo Famiglia. Article I - Introduction to Our Family System Section I - Basic Job Explanation of Ranks All Millecielo members are subject to these rules, regardless of rank. The rank of "Seraphim" has the final word on most if not all matters. The "Captains" are the enforcers of the document about to follow, teachers of the clan rules and maintain a level of peace among lower ranks of the clan while keeping a high level of gaming activity. The "Soldiers" are expected to keep very active and learn the family constituition. They are expected to know the contents of this document before achieving the rank of "Captain". NOTE: Soldiers are promoted to Captains at the discretion of the Seraphims and the Boss. Section II - Selection of Seraphims and Captains The selection of Seraphims and Captains are up to the current ranking seraphims and the boss with or without discretion of other members. The requirements for promoting to Seraphim or Captain require at least 50% of the vote from the current Seraphims and Boss. Section III - Changes to this Document All changes to this document will be added to the bottom of this document in the form of an amendment. In order for a amendment to gain its way on this document, members may propose an amendment, which is then passed to the Seraphims for approval or denial. At least three of the Four Seraphims in attendance must approve this proposal in order for an amendment to be added. If, however, a seraphim wishes to propose an amendment, he/she will not be allowed to vote on the mentioned amendment turning the minimum requirement to two out of three Seraphims. Article II — Our Family Rules and Disciplinary System Section I - Your Agreement to be in Millecielo Famiglia You, the member upon being recruited have agreed to any rule listed in the following document. As of being recruited into Millecielo, you will put the interest of our family before yourself. The family is first before you. You have made it clear that you are currently not in another clan upon date of recruitment. You will post a message on the family message board if you are going to be gone a long time (over 2 weeks). If you don't show up or post any "I am still alive" messages within 6 weeks, you will be demoted 1 rank unless otherwise specified. You are expected to spend at least 10% of your "play time" helping back the family. Be polite and announce yourself if you come on the family Ventrilo channel or before you leave the channel, by verbally saying "Hello/Good bye, your game name is here/going off.", etc. You will not give away Ventrilo server passwords to non-Millecielo members. Listed in the following document is the family rules, upon being recruited you have agreed and will defend, follow and uphold the rules and regulations listed in this document. Section II - Family Rules All members are required to login on our family forums at least once every seven days (1 week). Members are not allowed to give out their account password, be careful, you might lose your member status if you do so. Members are only allowed to have one account currently active in Millecielo Famiglia. Members should not provide fraudulent information in their profiles, such as incorrect email address, MSN account and names. Members shall not break any rule defined in a "Terms Of Service" (TOS) agreement, also know as "End User License Agreement" (EULA) for any game this family supports. This family will uphold these agreements as if this family was the game creator itself! Members of Millecielo Famiglia shall not do the following: * Use a third party program that modifies game play in their favor, this means cheating/hacking! - Shall not insult/scold/bad mouth family members for any reason. If you can't say something nice then don't say it at all. Included but not limited to the use of inappropriate language and racial remarks. *Shall not insult/scold/bad mouth an allied clans and its members for any reason. *Shall not be in another clan in a game supported by Millecielo Famiglia. *Shall not ask for any reason to any member for a promotion to any rank. *Shall not lie about their stats/record of their account on the websites. *Members should not use inappropriate pictures, music, language on the forum, in member profiles or anywhere else located on Millecielo websites. All members shall do the following things while in Millecielo Famiglia: *Respect every single member in the family. *Create a Battle.net account identical to your forum nickname or vice versa. *Fill in all fields provided to them with correct information, such as correct MSN accounts and stats. Be honest about what you place in your profiles, plain and simple. *Be honest to your family members, if you are going to tell them personal information, don't lead anyone on, be truthful. Section III - Disciplinary Actions All demotions and/or expulsion happen for a reason, there may not be a very good reason but there is a reason. At most times, first offenses will be warnings followed by demotions and if needed disablements. If a seraphim gives you a demotion/disable and you feel it was out of line then you will need to contact one of the Four Seraphims or the boss, they will then investigate and decide whether the demotion/disablement was proper. The same treatment shall apply to seraphims. Depending on the offense, punishments will vary. Class A is the most serious punishments, while Class C being the less serious. Class A Punishments are defined as: *Demotion to soldier. *Promotion probation of up to three months. *Expulsion from family. Class B Punishments are defined as *Demoted more than one ranks for a offense(s) *Promotion probation of up to a month. Class C Punishments are defined as: *Demotion of one rank. *Promotion probation of up to 2 weeks. Section IV - Definition of Punishments A Class C Punishment would be used in the cases of: *Use of bad manners towards a allied clan and/or its members. *Use of bad manners towards a family member(s). *Improper profile information, meaning stats, MSN address, previous family information, ETC. - Pestering for promotions. A Class B Punishment would be used in cases of: *Found using bad manners towards a allied clan and/or its members for a second time. *Found using bad manners towards a family member(s) for a second time. *Pestering for promotions for a second time. A Class A Punishment would be used in cases of: *Found in two or more clans while being a Millecielo Famiglia member. *Found uses 3rd party programs to modify game play in your favor, also known as cheating/hacking. *Found using bad manners towards a allied clan and/or its members for a third time. *Found using bad manners towards a family member(s) for a third time. Article III - A Member's Duty to Millecielo Famiglia Section I - Soldier The soldiers are the heart of the family, the base of the members will be found here along with the "Captains". A soldier's duties are quite simple and as follow, respect the clan rules, be active in the game they play, be sure to keep up with clan events, follow instructions from a higher ranking member and use good manners. Section II - Captains Captains are given more responsibility, they have been in the clan at least two months. Captains should always remain an active gamer and keep up with clan events. They have the ability to recommending new members into the family. Their job now is to help teach soldiers about the family and keep a active flow of new members joining Millecielo Famiglia. Section III - Seraphims There will only be four of the Seraphims in the family at once, thus only a selected few will ever achieve this rank. People that achieve this rank have shown great dedication in improving our family. The seraphims are to keep the peace, they run the clan on a day to day basis. They have the right to overturn any action upon agreement with the other Seraphims. They have greater responsibility then the other clan members, if a Seraphim was to become out of line, his/her punishment would be far greater then that of other members. Seraphims should know better then to break the rules listed in this document. Section IV - Underboss The underboss has the final say in all decisions. He/she will make all important decisions regarding clan website, clan channel and all other things that are required to run the clan outside of gaming. The underboss does not run the clan on a day to day basis, that job belongs to the advisors. However, the underboss makes sure that his/her wishes are understood and carried out by the advisors. The underboss is to make sure that the Advisors are in line. The rank of underboss is rarely achieved by just anyone and are usually handpicked by the boss himself and will succeed the role of "Boss" when the current boss retires. Article IV — Miscellaneous Information Section I - Coming Back Information Members that have left the clan are not allowed back into Millecielo Famiglia. Section II - Recruiting Policy The recruiting policy is always changing, it will never be perfect. As of the creation of this document, the requirements of joining the family is to achieve a minimum of 20 games with the bot and at least 10 wins. Ratio of the scores would be considered on a separate basis depending on the color of the spell you are considering to join. Approval from the Four Seraphims are required before any members can join. Millecielo has always liked members with good manners, however that is not the only thing a person shall be recruited for. People that wish to join must have basic knowledge in the game they play. For example, they know what effects a certain spell will cause and how to achieve using these spells to their advantage. They would also know what units/heroes are effective against others. A person could be sweet as a peach but don't know anything about playing DotA. We do not want members like that. We want members that have some skill and are willing to improve in skill in this family, we do not want people that just purchased a game 2 days ago and still learning the names of the heroes for each side. If the recruiting policy is to ever change it will be amended in the end of this document. Section III - Diplomatic Relations Millecielo Famigia does not go out looking for "allies". We do however like to keep friendly relationships with other clans or families. Any clan or family may request a alliance if they are three months young since their date founded, have at least thirty clan members, do not endorse or condone hacking, have a decent website with a forum. Also should have stable leadership, meaning there isn't a power struggle every other week on who is the next shaman. Section IV - Name Changing Information You are not allow name changes for any reason whatsoever. On a sidenote, the key to join the family is to include "Thousand Heavens" without the quotes at the end of your application. Failing to do so will instantly disqualify your application. Only reason you should be able to get a name change is if you were "hacked" and lost your account on Battle.net. However if you are found to be lying, consequences will be grave. Possible punishments include demotions, revoking of medals and/or priviledges and possible expulsion. The only way to change an account without punishments is to reset and start as if you are a "new member", starting from scratch. Article V — Amendments Everything listed in this document is subject to change provided the requirements are met that have been defined in Article I. Section III. All amendments will be addressed by the date they were approved and added to this document. *''Sunday, 7 June — Replace "Advisors" with "Seraphims" in Article I'' *''Sunday, 5 July — Replaced "Soldiers need approval of ALL of the Four Seraphims as well as the boss" to "Soldiers are promoted to Captains at the discretion of the Seraphims and the Boss."' in Article I'' *''Sunday, 5 July — 'Replaced "Advisors" with "Seraphims" in Article III'' *''Suday, 5 July — Added 'There will only be four of the Seraphims in the family at once' ''in Article III'